Top 10 Favorite Pokémon
by VideoGamer13
Summary: I explain what are my top ten favorite Pokémon ever and why they're on this list! PS my account has started doing Top 10 lists, and if you have something to say, PM me. Otherwise I can and will nerd out on you!


Well, I went around asking some friends what I should do for my next Top 10 list, and by far the most requested had to be my list of my top ten favorite Pokémon ever made. So here you go. Just be forewarned that this is only my personal opinions, and be prepared for the word "childhood" to appear a lot in this note. But with all the ground rules taken care of, here we go. My Top 10 Favorite Pokémon of all time.

* * *

Number 10: Jigglypuff

Jigglypuff is one of those Gen I Pokémon that always just stood out to me. Whether that be the animé or the TCG or even the main series games, this little Normal/Fairy-type just burrowed her way into my heart. Not only do I love its designs, typing, appearances in the games, et cetera et cetera, but Jigglypuff's appearances in the Smash Bros. games got it onto this list, too. That alone is enough to put this little fuzzball on this list, I'd say.

* * *

Number 9: Zapdos

I've always liked Zapdos, and for good reason. For one, it was the first roaming Pokémon I ever encountered in my childhood. Albeit it was from my brother's "Pokémon X" game, but he always let me play it back then, so you can't blame him or me. Second, it has the best stats of any Legendary Bird back in Gen I. Had the highest Speed, highest Special Attack (OK, maybe second-highest), and pretty decent stats everywhere else. I sadly no longer have this particular Zapdos to show you, but I still have one: Thor the Zapdos in my Yellow game.

* * *

Number 8: Greninja

Greninja is on this list for a very similar reason to Jigglypuff, being that it had a prominent role in the XY&Z season of the Pokémon animé, and has even appeared in Super Smash Bros. as the Gen VI representative. And in my first playthrough of "Pokémon X", it and Genesect were the first two Pokémon I had thst made it to level 100. Greninja's type also has a sharp contrast to the secondary things of Chesnaught and Delphox. But can you really blame Game Freak for it? C'mon, it's a freaking frog ninja!

* * *

Number 7: Male Combee

No, there's no need for you to get your ears checked, you heard me right! I like the male Combee more than the female one! And I myself have no clue why. Maybe it's because of the frustration Combee has caused other Pokémon players, maybe it's the fact that the male Combee overrules the female. I personally think it's because of the fact that it was the first Shiny Pokémon I was ever the original trainer of. Sadly, I have traded this Combee away, but if I ever reclaim it, you can bet it'll bring back childhood memories.

* * *

Number 6: Gardevoir and Gallade

Yes, believe it or not, both of Ralts' final evolutions made it on this list in a tie. Gardevoir, however, is on this list for an entirely different reason than Gallade. As for Gallade, he's on this list because of the pain and suffering Wally's Gallade in Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire caused trainers both new to the series and skilled, but once my team beat his team, the results were oh-so satisfying. Then I finally got my Kirlia to evolve into Gallade thanks to Wally's gift of a Dawn Stone. Gardevoir is on this list mostly because of the fact that she alone helped me beat Steven in my most recent playthrough of Alpha Sapphire, and was the only one left standing. That feat alone earns both Mega Evolving Kirlia evolutions a spot on this list.

* * *

Number 5: Absol

This spot is where things on this Top 10 start getting serious. Absol is one of those Pokémon that just always stood out to me for some reason. Maybe it's the fact that its pure Dark-typing gives me a sense of danger whenever I'm in its presence. Maybe it's because its Mega Evolution combined with the Dark-type reminds me of my favorite Smash Bros. character of all time, Dark Pit! Whatever the reason is the Disaster Pokémon will always have a special spot in my heart.

* * *

Number 4: Purugly

When I was little, my mom, my brother and I lived with my grandma, who's a cat freak. And she has this one cat which is a fat cat with tiger stripes, Pippin. Purugly is very similar, in that it's a fat cat Pokémon with what looks like tiger stripes on its body. It's also Galactic Admin Mars' signature Pokémon because...reasons. But due to childhood love for Pippin, Purugly barges its way onto this list.

* * *

Number 3: Murkrow, Electrode and Magby

These Pokémon are all on the list, at the same spot no less, for a reason almost identical to Combee. Only instead of being a child and accidentally trading Combee away, I got all of these Shinies on the first encounter, either through random hordes or just encounters. Ah, memories...walking into that first patch of grass in an Electric-type Friend Safari and hearing that Electrode sparkle. But I ended up mistakingly thinking it had Self-Destruct among its moveset, so...I ended up using a Master Ball on it. Murkrow was the first Shiny I caught in a random horde, and I caught Magby on my first DexNav chain. All being valuable Shinies in my collection.

* * *

Number 2: Male Jellicent

Yes, we have another time on this list where I specifically like the male variant. This time, however, it's primarily due to appearance and not childhood Shiny encounters. Male Jellicent looks like the Pringles guy. So in my "Pokémon Black 2" playthrough, I caught a male Jellicent and nicknamed it, guess what. Pringles. It's just funny, okay? Please don't blame me!

* * *

Number 1!: Mew

I. Freaking. Love Mew! Not only is it my favorite Pokémon of all time, but there's just so much mystery surrounding it! Why can it learn every TM and HM? Why is it so hard to obtain? How can it be found in South America when it's a mythical creature...? OK, the Pokémon Mansion aside. I also remember one time during an eclipse when I was trading Pokémon with my friend on my X game. I traded her my Venomoth for her Mew. I have no clue why, but I wasn't arguing! I got a free Mew out of all of it! That reason right there is another reason Mew is my favorite Pokémon of all time.


End file.
